Only One
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: Demi mempertahankan dan mengembalikan lagi fasilitas club memasaknya, Hinata harus rela memenuhi persyaratan yang diajukan oleh sang ketua siswa. Hingga ia harus pindah kelas dan jauh dari teman-temannya./Mind Rnr?/WARNING INSIDE/Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Only One**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Manga (c) Aikawa Saki**

**Story (c) Suzu Aizawa Kim**

**Hyuuga Hinata X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Standart Warn**

**Inspirasi dari sebuah manga yang diubah di beberapa bagian scene-nya.**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Kedua kakinya berlari cepat menapaki lantai mamer gedung yang berada di selatan gedung sekolahnya. Bulir-buli keringat membasahi kedua pelipisnya. Rambut panjang bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang ketika kedua kakinya menapaki gedung tersebut.

Gedung sekolah tuk tingkat ke atas ―elit―

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang siswi tingkat menengah, anak perempuan biasa yang tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan mereka.

Andai saja...

Sungguh jika tidak terpaksa, ia tidak akan memasuki gedung tersebut. Sayangnya, ia tidak punya pillihan yang lain. Hanya ia yang 'dipercaya' mampu melakukan hal tersebut. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukannya ini tidaklah sesuai dengan karakternya yang pemalu. Namun, ketika yang lainnya 'memohon' dengan sangat padanya, semuanya menjadi 'apa boleh buat' dan berbalas dengan 'hanya kau yang bisa'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Hinata, berlari di lorong gedung tersebut.

'Aku harus berbicara dengannya. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut nasib _club_ kami.'

'Aku pasti bisa.'

Hinata berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia harus bisa karena ini menyangkut club memasaknya. Yang entah mengapa, gedung club yang biasanya dipakai oleh _Ikebana Club _―_club_ memasak― yang siswanya merupakan siswa menengah, kini harus dipindahkan dengan fasilitas yang sangat minim, berbeda dengan _club_ memasak yang berasal dari siswa ke atas. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Meski diakui bahwa kemungkinan besar pemindahan tersebut disebabkan oleh dalam beberapa periode untuk anggota _club_ tidak ada penambahan yang siknifikan. Dan ancaman terbesarnya adalah penutupan _club_.

"Uchiha-_kaichou_," seru Hinata seraya membuka pintu ruang '_Student Council President_' dengan keras dan napas yang terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat hingga tubuhnya ikut membeku. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat seluruh wajahnya memerah. Kedua bola mata indahnya memandang seorang pemuda yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa gadis yang terbilang cantik. Dan yang membuat wajahnya lebih memerah adalah sepasang mata kelam menyorot langsung pada kedua matanya.

"_Go-gomenasai_," seru Hinata seraya menutup kembali pintu tesebut.

'Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah itu ruang ketua siswa? Aku tidak mungkin salah, kan?' ucap Hinata dalam hati. Sebelah tangannya meraba dada sebelah kirinya. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan keras. Detak jantung itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklik

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan pelan dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar pula seseorang berkata, "tidak sopan masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu..."

Suara yang terkesan dingin dan datar itu seketika membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri tegak. Pasalnya suara itu terdengar sangat jelas seolah-olah sang pemilik suara tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata-_chan_ tahun kedua dari kelas umum," lanjutnya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ack," sontak Hinata kembali dikejutkan dengan suara itu yang kini terdengar jelas di telinganya seakan-akan sumber suara tersebut sangat dekat dengan indera pendengarannya.

Dan benar saja ketika Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ―mencari sang pemilik suara― dibelakangnya telah 'menempel' ketua siswa dengan sepasang mata yang tajam memandangnya yang disertai dengan sebuah seringai kecil yang sangat berimbas pada Hinata. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah.

"Ba-bagaimana... ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata seraya bergerak mundur beberapa langkah.

"Suatu hal yang mudah untuk mengingat seorang peganggu," tukas sang ketua siswa dengan kedua tangan yang bersarang di kedua saku celananya. "terkecuali jika peganggu itu manis," tambahnya seraya menorehkan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Seketika itu sontak membuat kedua belah pipi Hinata merona. Tidak tahu karena apa. Hanya saja bersamaan dengan itu detak jantung berdetak keras. Sisi dirinya menjerit akan ketidak-percayaannya kalau pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah seorang ketua siswa.

Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke tahun kedua yang juga seorang ketua siswa _Konoha School_. Seorang putra kepala sekolah. Sungguh bencana dengan seorang ketua siswa yang terkenal dengan reputasinya yang seorang _playboy_. Dan beberapa ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menikah dengan bermodalkan ketampanan luar biasanya itu.

Hei, jangan salah. Hal yang dimilikinya bukan hanya ketampanan tingkat ekstrim tetapi jangan lupa dengan kecerdasan otak yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang memabawamu kesini, ketua _Ikebana Club_?" tanya Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang tajam dengan menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan bertautan yang ditumpukkannya di atas meja.

"T-tolong beri kami fasilitas s-seperti sebelumnya," tegas Hinata meski dengan suara yang terdengar mencicit.

"Aa, jadi itu yang kau inginkan. Baiklah, tidak masalah," sahut Sasuke dengan santainya disertai dengan seringai kecil.

"Eh?" tanggapan yang bisa diberikan Hinata adalah wajahnya yang terheran dengan jawaban pemuda tersebut. Semudah inikah? Hanya dengan mengatakannya saja, permintaan Hinata ―berikut permintaan anggota _Ikebana Club_ yang lainnya― dengan mudah dikabulkan.

Namun, ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Perasaan yang tidak nyaman.

"Kau jangan senang dulu..."

Tuh kan... pasti ada syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku. Pasti ada embel-embelnya. _Wani piro_?

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu asalkan kau kencan denganku," nada bicaranya terdengar biasa tetapi terlihat dari mimik wajah dan sorot mata yang mengintimidasi membuat Hinata harus menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Perlu diketahui bahwa syarat tersebut bukanlah permintaan yang bisa ditolak. Isu yang berhembus mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah perintah, melanggar ataupun menolak jangan harap bisa menginjakkan kaki di sekolah bahkan di sekolah lainnya.

"_N-nani_?"

"Bagaimana? Tidak ada pilihan bagimu untuk menolaknya karena bagaimanapun nasib _club_-mu tergantung dengan jawaban yang kau berikan."

Sepertinya Hinata memang tidak punya pilihan. Jika ia menolak maka konsekuensi yang diterimanya adalah pemindahan gedung _club_-nya tetap terjadi dengan fasilitas yang minim bahkan bisa terancam dibubarkan. Lalu, bagaiman nasib teman-teman seperjuangannya yang telah percaya terhadap Hinata. Oleh karena itu, pilihan terakhir adalah menyanggupinya demi berlangsungnya _Ikebana Club._

"B-baiklah..."

Dengan lunglai Hinata meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa tahu bahwa sebuah seringai kecil yang semula tergambar di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke, kini bertambah menjadi sebuah seringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Hinata tak pernah mengira sebelumnya. Dunianya yang damai kini terjebak dalam lingkaran hitam yang membelenggu.

Pertemuannya dengan ketua siswa menjadi buah bibir di kalangan siswa kelas atas. Mungkin bukan hanya itu saja, berita tersebut tersebar hingga siswa menengah. Dan hal yang dibencinya menjadi kenyataan. Hinata benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Seperti itulah Hinata sekarang, setiap kedua kakinya melangkah maka dibelakangnya ada sekelompok siswa yang akan membicarakannya.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah sebuah kertas yang berisi pengumuman.

"**Berikut siswa yang akan pindah ke kelas 2-I mulai hari ini :**

**Hyuuga Hinata (2-C)**

**(jika kau tidak menuruti perintah ini maka club-mu akan ditutup)"**

"Hinata-_chan_, bagaimana ini? demi club, kau harus pindah," lirih Tenten seraya menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan yang baik. Hinata jadi bisa menikmati segala fasilitas yang disediakan sekolah hanya untuk kelas atas, kan?" ucap Shion sekenanya.

"Mungkin memang demikian. Hanya saja..." kata Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun yang dikatakan oleh Shion benar. Bukankah dengan begitu ia bisa lebih meningkatkan lagi kemapuannya. Namun, berbeda jika ini benar-benar seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang tak mungkin menerima begitu saja terlebih jika menyangkut dengan teman-temannya, seketika jika ia pindah maka ia akan jauh dari teman-temannya dan meninggalkan segala kegiatan club-nya.

Akan tetapi...

"U-uchiha-_ kaichou_, a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata seraya langsung membuka pintu ruang ketua siswa tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. "da-dan..."

Hinata semakin bingung ketika ia memasuki ruang tersebut dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang aneh. Di meja yang biasanya menjadi meja sang ketua siswa berubah drastis. Yang biasanya hanya ada satu kursi, kini ada dua kursi dan yang lebih aneh lagi bahwa di atas meja tersebut terdapat rangkaian bunga yang sangat indah.

Jika menilik dari rumor yang beredar dan karakter dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi, terlebih Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai hal-hal yang menganggu pandangannya seperti ini.

Dan Hinata kembali bingung dan harus beralih menjadi terkejut, heran dengan kedua bola matanya yang membesar. Bagaimana tidak, seketika dalam hitungan detik. Tubuh mungilnya merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar, mengungkung tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Ya, pemuda Uchiha itu tiba-tiba memeluknya seraya berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"Aku baru saja akan menjemputmu. Tapi kau datang dengan sendirinya."

"T-tolong le-lepaskan..." lirih Hinata seraya berusaha mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, "k-kenapa kau memelukku?"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dengan sorot mata yang terus memandang Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau... i-ini... a-aku..."

Perlahan kepala Sasuke tertunduk, helaian rambut gelapnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari pemuda itu. Bukan waktu yang singkat ketika Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Hyuuga, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Lain hal bagi Hinata yang mendengarnya merasakan hal yang tidak nyaman. Sebuah hawa suram terpancar dari tubuh Sasuke. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

'Kenapa jadi begini?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ia merasa tidak enak hati melihat sebuah perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Hingga ia berpikir bahwa apakah ucapannya yang sebelumnya telah menyinggung Sasuke?

Sejenak Hinata menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin dengan mengikuti perintah pemuda itu akan membuat_ club_-nya selamat dari ancaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Beberapa langkah Hinata melangkah keluar dari pekarangannya terlihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terperangah heran hingga tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah merah.

Pagi-pagi Hinata sudah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan pemuda Uchiha itu di depan rumahnya dengan sebuah mobil merah berwarna silver terparkir di sana. Tubuh tegap sang pemuda bersandar pada salah satu pintu mobil dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di depan dada.

"A-ano... U-uchiha-_san_―"

"Sasuke. Aku tidak suka jika kau memanggil dengan nama keluarga," tutur Sasuke terdengar dingin.

"A-aa... _Gomen ne_."

"Masuklah."

Baiklah mulai hari ini Hinata 'berkencan' dengan Sasuke sesuai dengan keinginan pemuda itu. Mulai hari ini pula hari-hari Hinata akan semakin berbeda terlebih akan menjadi pusat perhatian di seluruh sekolah, dari kelas menengah ataupun dari kelas atas. Sungguh hal tersebut yang dibenci Hinata. Akan tetapi, semua itu apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjanjian itu berlangsung, Hinata selalu 'mengikuti' segala kegiatan yang dijalani oleh Sasuke. Dan hal itu bukan Hinata yang langsung menyetujui tetapi dengan sedikit beberapa intimidasi yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga lagi-lagi dengan terpaksa menuruti semuanya.

Selama itu pula. Tidak hanya fasilitas diantar jemput oleh Sasuke yang Hinata rasakan tetapi kerap kali Hinata menemukan lokernya penuh dengan berbagai macam hadiah dan tentunya siapa lagi kalau bukan dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

Selasa siang cerah. Waktunya makan siang. Hinata harus terjebak dalam kafetaria yang hanya dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswa kalangan atas. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke seraya menundukkan kepalanya sambil perlahan kedua tangannya membuka kotak bentou berwarna nila yang terbungkus sebuah kain berwarna ungu tua.

'Kenapa aku harus makan siang di sini juga,' keluh Hinata dalam hati seraya menghela napas sepelan mungkin.

"Apa yang kau makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memotong _steak tomato sous_ tanpa menoleh pada Hinata.

"A-aa... i-ini..._ Bentou_-ku..."

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat sebuah kotak berwarna nila yang berisi berbagai macam makanan yang baru di lihatnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke melihat makanan seperti itu. Selama ini ia hanya makan makanan barat yang disediakan oleh koki di kediamannya.

"J-jika kau tidak suka... jangan―" ucapan Hinata terpotong dan kedua bola matanya membulat ketika Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedang menyumpit sebuah telur gulung. Perlahan wajah Hinata merona tatkala Sasuke menarik tangannya hingga makanan yang masih berada di himpiran sumpit itu lenyap dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Enak." Komentar singkat Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin merona. "Aku ingin memakannya," tambah Sasuke.

Hinata diam terpaku ketika Sasuke memakan _bentou_-nya dengan lahap, meninggalkan menu makan siang yang bisa dibilang sangat menggoda itu. Sasuke lebih memilih masakan rumah yang sederhana itu ketimbang makanan ala barat itu.

Tanpa disadari sepasang mata memandang mereka dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang matanya menatap sendu pada papan nama yang menempel pada daun pintu berwarna Dark Brown dengan ukiran classic yang bertuliskan '_Student_ _Council President_'. Ya, ruang Uchiha Sasuke. Sesekali wajah ayunya tertunduk menatap sepatu putihnya seraya menghela napas sambil menutup kelopak matanya.

Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia sedang mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar sekelompok siswi sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan itu cukup membuat hati Hinata terganggung begitu pula dengan pikirannya.

"_Dialah orangnya. Dia yang membuat perjanjian dengan ketua. Seharusnya ia sadar dimana posisinya." Gadis berambut coklat berbicara dengan ketus di antara suaranya yang berbisik._

"_Apa ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana posisi ketua? Ketua bisa saja dicopot dari jabatannya." Teman sebelahnya yang berambut pirang ikut menimpali._

Hinata kembali menegakkan kepalanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Akan tetapi, sebelum tangannya sampai pada gagang pintu, Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan menunduk dengan sesekali mendesah. Beberapa saat kemudian langkahnya sempat terhenti sejenak ketika melihat beberapa siswi berkumpul di depat anak tangga. Sebenarnya Hinata enggan berjalan melewati mereka. Namun, tangga itu yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Seraya meyakinkan dirinya, Hinata kembali melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Hingga ada sebuah tangan yang menjulur dan menyentuh punggungnya. Mendorong punggung Hinata.

'A-aku...jatuh,' jerit Hinata dalam hari seraya menutup rapat kedua matanya.

BRUKK

Kedua bola matanya membesar ketika mendapati sesuatu yang memeluknya, menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

'Ketua'

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Sasuke.

"A..H-hai..."

"Hn."

"T-tolong...P-pelukanmu..."

Sasuke bukannya melepaskan pelukannya tetapi malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh Hinata. Kedua mata kelam pemuda itu menatap tajam pada sekelompok siswi yang diduga telah sengaja mendorong Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Tapi... aku anggap ini sebagai penghinaan, mengerti?!" tukas Sasuke dengan ketus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Iya... h-hanya saja pergelangan kaki..."

"..."

"E-eh?"

Sasuke langsung membopong Hinata dalam gendongannya dan membawa gadis itu ke klinik sekolah.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

**Gomen Jika tidak memuaskan...**.

silahkan kritik, saran, atau mungkin... Flame-nya...

semuanya siap menampung

**Arigatou ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only One**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c) Suzu Aizawa Kim**

**Hyuuga Hinata X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Standart Warn**

**Inspirasi dari sebuah manga yang diubah di beberapa bagian scene-nya.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya :

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Iya... h-hanya saja pergelangan kaki..."

"..."

"E-eh?"

Sasuke langsung membopong Hinata dalam gendongannya dan membawa gadis itu ke klinik sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Gomen_... ini semua salahku."

"Ti-tidak... s-sungguh aku baik-baik saja. I-ini bukan salahmu..."

"Sebelumnya aku selalu bersama mereka. Mungkin beberapa hari ini tidak bersama mereka lagi hingga membuat mereka cemburu," lirih Sasuke asal dengan bangganya hingga membuat Hinata merenyitkan alisnya. Disaat seperti ini pemuda itu masih saja berbangga diri.

"T-tapi... se-sebelumnya t-terima kasih banyak..."lirih Hinata disertai rona tipis di wajahnya, "kau sangat baik, berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya," tambah Hinata seraya tersenyum manis hingga tanpa sadar melukiskan rona tipis di wajah Sasuke ―meski samar.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang memperlakukanku berbeda..."

"Eh?"

"Mereka itu mencoba dekat denganku hanya karena kekayaan dan posisiku. Jadi, tidak ada yang pernah menolakku..."

Hinata tertegun mendengar itu.

"Tapi mereka tidak pernah melihat ku ―diriku yang sebenarnya."

"..."

"Namun, kau melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Itulah mengapa aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Aku tertarikmu."

Hinata semakin tertegun mendengarnya terlebih melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang begitu serius dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hal tersebut membuat jantung Hinata berdetak dengan keras disertai rona merah yang melekat di wajah manisnya.

"A-ano...A-apa yang ingin kau m-makan besok?!" kata Hinata dengan nada tinggi meski terdengar terbata-bata hingga membuat Sasuke terheran melihat perubahan Hinata. Tapi sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Untuk _bentou_-mu besok, a-aku akan me-membuatkannya..."

"Bagaiamana dengan _Omelette_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ketika ia berkata demikian, membuatku lupa akan perjanjian di antara kami. Entah mengapa rasanya...aku...perlahan aku semakin menyukainya._

Hari yang dijanjikan Hinata tiba. Gadis itu berjalan dengan tenang di tengah lorong yang tampak senggang. Kedua tangannya menjinjing sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kain kotak-kotak berwarna hijau. Terlukis sebuah senyum malu-malu di bibir mungilnya.

'_Aku yakin, ia akan...'_

Perlahan sebelah tangannya merambat ke dada sebelah kiri. Pelan-pelan Hinata menghela napas berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang kian berdetak dengan kencang dan semakin kencang ketika kedua kakinya terhenti di depan pintu ruang ketua siswa. Jantungnya terasa akan keluar melalui tenggorokannya.

Tak berlangsung lama,tangan kanannya terjulur hendak memegang _handle_ pintu. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti, mengambang di udara. Sepasang telinganya mendengar sesuatu hingga membuat kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa rumor itu benar?" terdengar suara berat mengalun, mengawali perbincangan.

Hinata tak tahu siapa yang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Akan tetapi, terdengar dari suaranya. Ia adalah orang yang memiliki kewibawaan yang tinggi dan termasuk orang yang tegas. Mungkinkah ia adalah kepala sekolah ―yang merupakan ayah Sasuke.

Hinata masih berdiri diam di sana. Kedua kakinya diam tak berkutik. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk hingga membuat helaian rambut panjangnya terjatuh di kedua sisi wajah mengikuti gerakannya.

"Jangan buang waktumu untuk gadis biasa seperti dia," ucap tegas pria itu.

"Jika kau tidak mendengarkanku maka posisimu akan terpengaruh," tambah pria itu.

Seketika untaian kalimat itu mengalun hingga ke telinga Hinata. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Terbesit rasa bersalah menggelayut di hatinya. Mungkinkah...

Hinata tak berani berandai. Pada kenyataannya sekarang dan yang ada dibenaknya sekarang adalah kedekatan Hinata dengan Sasuke sangat mempengaruhi posisi pemuda itu. Dan karenanya-lah pemuda itu mendapat masalah.

Sungguh ini yang tidak di inginkan Hinata. Apakah dengan pergi menjauh maka semua akan terselesaikan? Mungkin dengan mengambil langkah mundur dari kehidupan pemuda itu dan kembali pada kehidupannya yang semula adalah langkah yang benar.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu setelah meletakkan kotak bentou di lantai, di depan pintu. Ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Entah mengapa memikirkan masalah yang ditimbulkannya hingga membuat Sasuke menderita, membuat Hinata terasa tersayat. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa ketika mendengar masalah yang akan ditimbulkan jika ia terus dekat dengan ketua siswa tersebut. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan perjanjian mereka?

Entahlah, itu bukan lagi yang harus dipikirkan. Hinata enggan memikirkannya. Yang ada dibenaknya mengenai keselamatan dan kehormatan pemuda itu. Mungkin jika Sasuke diturunkan dari jabatannya akan membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kehormatan dan harga dirinya, semua orang akan memandang rendah pada pemuda itu.

Namun, disisi lain. Sisi yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendak Hinata. Sisi diri Hinata yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Gelombang air mata menyeruak keluar dari mata gadis itu. Apa yang ia tangiskan? Karena pemuda itu? Untuk apa ia menangis? Bukankah yang akan mendapat masalah adalah Sasuke?

Tidak, masalah yang akan menimpa pemuda itu tidak lain ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Itu jelas sekali. Jika bukan karena masalah club, mungkin pemuda itu tidak akan ditegur secara terang-terangan oleh kepala sekolah. Dan jika saja Hinata dan teman-temannya mau menerima segala kebijakan yang diberikan kepada mereka, mungkin kejadiaannya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"―ta"

"Hinata!" seru seseorang yang di iringi derap langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu cepat.

Gadis itu memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalanya sejenak ―melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Disana, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan sebuah kotak berkain kotak-kotak berwarna Hijau ―kotak bentou yang diberikan Hinata untuk Sasuke―

"Hei, jika sudah datang, kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyodorkan kotak tersebut.

Kedua mata Hinata mengikuti arah tangan Sasuke ―melihat kotak tersebut― perlahan Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya menundukkan kepala. Akan ada yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dari masalah yang akan menimpanya. Mungkin saat inilah waktu yang tepat, pikir Hinata.

"K-karena aku harus kembali ke tempatku," jawab Hinata meski terdengar agak terbata.

"Apa? Kemana?"

"T-tempatku..."

"Tempatmu disini. Tidak dimanapun,"

"Tidak..."

"Apa?"

"... aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku. Tempat seharusnya aku berada,"

"..."

Seketika raut wajah Sasuke berubah ketika dengan berani Hinata menatapnya langsung. Sebelumnya Hinata tidak seperti ini.

"A-asal kau tahu... a-aku mendekatimu hanya untuk keuntungan Ikebana club dan segala fasilitasnya..." Hinata merasa tercekat ketika harus mengatakan hal tersebut terhadap pemuda itu. Lihatlah, raut wajah Sasuke kembali berubah, wajahnya mengeras seketika saat mendengar penuturan Hinata. Tetapi tidak sampai disana saja...

"...dengan kata lain, sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya ―aku mendekatimu hanya karena posisimu ―jabatanmu."

Sasuke tak pernah menduganya. Ini...

Sungguh tega. Ya terdengar sangat tega. Begitu menyayat hati. Terutama bagi pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke terlihat begitu shock mendengarnya. Sepasang matanya menatap Hinata dengan pancaran yang tak bisa ditebak. Berbagai macam pikiran positif ditanamkannya untuk mengelak kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Sasuke sungguh berharap bahwa semua ini hanya gurauan Hinata semata.

Namun ...

"Sekarang... kami sudah mendapatkan kembali fasilitasnya," lirih Hinata seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya ―meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam disana.

Semuanya bukan gurauan yang diharapkan Sasuke. Gadis itu enar-benar melontarkan kalimat pedas dan menyakitkan. Ketika ia merasakan seusatu yang berbeda kini harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa gadis itu berpikir sama dengan gadis-gadis yang biasa mendekatinya. Ia kira Hinata adalah gadis yang berbeda sehingga ia bisa merasakan kehidupan normal —jauh berbeda dari kehidupan yang dijalaninya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin inilah yang terbaik bagi Sasuke maupun aku. Kami hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Tak seharusnya berjalan di jalan yang sama bahkan untuk saling berjumpa pun tak boleh.

Aku sangat mengerti akan hal itu. Sejak awal memang tak mungkin. Salahku yang pergi mencarinya. Mungkin inilah cara yang tepat agar semuanya bisa kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Aku dengan kehidupanku. Sasuke dengan kehidupan sosialnya.

Namun... entah mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Sakit, ketika harus menyakitinya.

Sakit, ketika melihat sorot matanya yang begitu berubah.

Pria sebaiknya harus tersakiti oleh gadis biasa sepertiku. Perasaan tulusnya harus dihancurkan oleh gadis tidak tahu diri sepertiku.

Ini pasti sangat tidak adil baginya. Perlakuannya yang begitu baik padaku harus dibalas dengan penghinaan. Namun, biarlah ia menyalahkanku bahkan membenci pun, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya mengingat semua perlakuanku terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari semenjak itu Hinata kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan rutinnya dan begitu pula sibuk dengan perekrutan _club_-nya. Dan ia pun sudah kembali ke lingkungannya yang semula ―menjadi siswa biasa.

Dan dalam kurun waktu tersebut, Hinata dan Sasuke tak pernah lagi bertemu. Bukannya tidak pernah bertemu tetapi Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan dirinya dihadapan pemuda tersebut. Hatinya akan sakit ketika bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu, rasa bersalah akan semakin dalam menancap di jantungnya ketika Hinata melihat raut wajah Sasuke jika mereka bertemu. Memang bukan cara yang tepat untuk menghindar.

Terasa lebih sakit ketika pancaran mata Sasuke telah berubah. Pandangan mata pemuda itu ketika tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu ―dingin, penuh kebencian tetapi dilain sisi sarat akan kesedihan dan pengharapan yang tampak samar.

Rasa bersalah dan kerinduan yang semakin menancap terasa semakin membelenggu jantung. Napasnya terasa berhenti ketika melihat pemuda itu

Entahlah, Hinata hanya tidak siap untuk melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah disakitinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin tahun ini akan menjadi tahun terakhir dimana aku bisa merasakan debaran jantung itu. Dan kini atau mungkin tak akan terasa lagi. Aku sudah kembali ke kehidupanku yang semula. Cukup. Cukup waktuku untuk merasakan hal itu semua. Cukup waktuku tuk mengenal sosoknya. Cukup waktuku yang telah menyakitinya.

Kenangan bersamanya akan kusimpan rapat di dalam kotak yang tertimbun jauh di dalam tanah, seperti kapsul waktu dan berharap tak akan terbuka sampai kapanpun. Mungkin dengan begini aku maupun dia bisa menlanjutkan kehidupan kami masing-masing.

TES TES TES

Tanpa kusadari tetesan air mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Semakin lama semakin terus menetes tatkala kedua mataku melihat sosoknya berbincang akrab dengan salah seorang gadis. Wajah tampannya masih terlihat sama, tubuh tingginya masih tetap menjulang, raut wajah dingin nan datarnya masih tetap sama. Akan tetapi, pancaran matanya yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda tatkala pertama kali kami bertemu. Di dalam sini, di dalam dadaku terasa tergores berkali-kali melihatnya seraya mengingat kembali tingkah dan perkataan kasarku terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah gontai meninggalkan pelataran taman belakang seraya membawa beberapa buku dalam pelukannya. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga rambutnya panjangnya yang indah perlahan jatuh mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Tak disadari oleh gadis Hyuuga, sepasang mata kelam memerhatikannya begitu lekat. Menatap nanar pada punggung kecil yang perlahan semakin menjauh.

Beberapa hari belakangan sempat sang gadis Hyuuga menjadi pengalih perhatiannya. Entah bagaimana, semenjak hatinya terluka akibat perilaku sang gadis, perhatiannya selalu teralihkan. Seperti saat ini.

'_Kenapa punggung itu semakin kecil saja'_ pikir Sasuke dalam benakknya.

Begitu fokus akan arah pandangnya membuat sang pemuda tak memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Sasuke-_san_, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Hn."

"Kau tak memperhatikan apa yang kubicarakan."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum seluruh siswa meninggalkan barisannya setelah upacara rutin setiap senin pagi, ketua siswa berdiri di podium dengan gagah dan penuh kewibawaan.

Sang ketua siswa, Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati podium dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas mimbar. Mataya menatap tajam ke depan. Menatap satu persatu seluruh siswa yang masih berbaris rapi. Seperti yang dijadwalkan bahwa hari ini akan dijelaskan bagaimana perjalanan liburan musim panas.

Sementara itu Hinata merasakan sesuatu berbeda ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di atas Podium. Kedua mata mereka saling memandang, serasa di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Saling memandang tak kata.

'Kita berada ditempat yang berbeda... tidak ada jalan bagiku untuk bersama dengannya lagi, bukan?kita tidak bisa mengubah kesenjangan diantara kita. Meskipun aku ingin...' lirih Hinata dalam hati.

"Satu hal terakhir yang ingin aku katakan,"ucap Sasuke setelah penjelasannya mengenai liburan musim panas.

Hinata tersentak dan terus menatap pemuda itu penasaran.

"Mulai hari ini, aku dengan ini mengundurkan diri sebagai ketua siswa dan melepaskan posisiku sebagai siswa kehormatan,"tegas Sasuke mengejutkan semua orang termasuk Hinata. Kedua mata gadis itu membola mendengar keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, tingkat dua. Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai laki-laki biasa," tambah Sasuke dengan mata tertuju pada Hinata yang terperangah mendengarnya.

Sungguh Hinata tak pernah mengira sebelumnya, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang... mengejutkan seperti ini. Bukan hanya itu saja, ucapan Sasuke menimbulkan banyak perhatian dari seluruh siswa.

"K-kenapa kau berbicara hal bodoh seperti itu?terutama di depan semua orang," tukas Hinata terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Siapa yang tidak malu jika mendapat pernyataan di depan seluruh warga sekolah? Bukan hanya wajah yang memerah tetapi berkeringat dingin dan tubuhpun ikut bergetar.

Namun demikian, pernyataan Hinata cukup membuat Sasuke tercekat. Bagaimana tidak, pernyataan yang ia buat dengan susah payah dan membutuhkan keberanian dikatakan suatu hal yang ... bodoh.

"P-padahal... aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan perasaanku terhadapmu, demi kepentingamu. T-tapi..." gumam Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "... k-kalau kau begini bagaimana aku... a-aku tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya lagi," lanjutnya Hinata sambil menegakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung pada Sasuke. Tanpa disadari gadis itu, setetes demi tetes cairan bening membasahi kedua belah pipi _Chubby_-nya.

Sementara itu perkataan demi perkataan dari Hinata yang terkesan terbata sukses membuat kedua mata Sasuke membola. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka sebelumnya. Ia kira selama ini cintanya tak terbalaskan.

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi. Kaki panjangnya melompat dari podium dan berlari menghampiri tempat sang pujaan berada. Menarik bahu sang terkasih dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang erat.

"Sungguh? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan itu... bukanlah kebohongan, kan?"

"T-tentu saja ini bukan kebohongan, bodoh," sahut Hinata seraya membalas pelukan Sasuke.

_Sebelumya aku tahu bahwa ia telah menjadi bagian besar dalam hidupku. Aku telah terpesona olehnya. Uchiha Sasuke._

Mungkin seperti itulah bagi orang yang telah dimabukkan oleh sesuatu yang namanya cinta hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh siswa dan warga sekolah lainnya yang berada di gedung olah raga tersebut. Namun, biarlah mereka menikmati masa-masa itu setelah perang dingin yang selama ini dilancarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomen kalau endingnya ini gak memuaskan dan terlebih updatenya lama banget sehingga membuat teman-teman lama menunggu bahkan sampai udah lupa ma fic ini...#mang ada ya?

Terima kasih atas review yang diberikan teman-teman pada chap sebelumnya. Saya sangat menghargainya.

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya...


End file.
